the Bad Touch
by Angel251
Summary: Itachi indulges in a one night stand. Only 18 and up please, naughtiness ensues. One shot; sort of. If I ever finish the monstrously huge story it's connected to I'll post it on here.


**AN: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; writing this for fun not money, and so on.**

The Bad Touch

Uchiha Itachi was in a foul mood. As usual, memories of his past were threatening to overcome his control and sanity. For many years he had managed to keep the horrors of what he had done at bay; however since he'd run into Sasuke a few years ago, he had experienced an increasing number of lapses.

His little brother was many things to him: a reminder of a happy but elusive time in his past. A proclamation of the fact that he did in fact have a heart; proof that he was neither a complete monster nor a submissive subordinate. He had been ordered to wipe out his clan, but he'd been unable to kill his little brother.

It was small comfort when the faces of his family came to him in the night, screaming of their betrayal. He had tried to make Sasuke strong through hate, but he now understood better then most that hate alone could not sustain the soul. It was a lesson learned too late, told only by the bitterness of time.

Lately Itachi was always lonely and tired it seemed. He was hard pressed to find much of interest in life anymore. He supposed he had his death to look forward to one day, when Sasuke grew strong enough to defeat him. At that time he would find release from his daily torment. But until that day came to pass he had to endure the tediousness of life.

He ordered another shot of sake and broodingly glared at the other inhabitants of the bar. Not one among them looked interesting enough to bed or skilled enough to challenge. Sighing regretfully, he slapped money down on his table, finished his shot and left. He was halfway across the street when he saw a man grab what appeared to be a child.

"Don't touch me," the girl hissed, in voice that was so coldly imperious it held more command than a battle shout.

The man started to drop her arm simply from the force of her words alone, but then he recovered himself and said, "Don't be like that darlin', you look like you could use a good time."

Itachi paused to watch them, intrigued by her spirit if nothing else.

She struggled to free herself from the guy's hold for all of five seconds before realizing it was pointless. She then straightened up to her full height, which was an unimpressive five feet, and said, "I suppose the only way someone like you can get a good time is through force."

Itachi arched an eyebrow in surprise; she obviously knew she was weaker then her assailant yet still had the audacity to taunt him. She didn't sound stupid, but she was apparently reckless. He felt his interest grow.

"And I bet the only way to shut you up is with force," the assailant snarled down at her, turning to drag her across the street.

Itachi saw she had a lovely face, her eyes were enormous behind her glasses and even though her hair was bound up in a severe bun it looked lustrous. She might be small, but she was no child. He watched her dig her heels into the ground with amusement, the man continued to haul her along as if she weighed no more then a feather.

Despite the fact that she was obviously at a disadvantage, there was a look of fierce resolution on her face. She scanned the area, looking for something that might give her an advantage. Itachi watched in fascination as she quickly examined and disregarded anything that wasn't useful. Most women he knew didn't retain such a calm presence of mind in distress unless they were ninjas.

And then quite suddenly she was looking at him. When their eyes met, for some reason he forgot how to breathe. She studied him with the same dispassion she had shown everything else, displaying no surprise at his presence nor anger that he hadn't made any effort to help her thus far. She seemed to assume he wouldn't be of any assistance, and so she glanced away from him to continue looking for aid.

Itachi resented that calm dismissal. No one had ever simply disregarded him before; men were wary of him and women adored him unless he was being hostile. But no one treated him with indifference. While it was true he normally wouldn't bother helping a person in her situation, it irritated him that she had presumed that about him.

And so he found himself doing something completely out of the ordinary: playing the hero. He was going to rescue her just to spite her. Well, and also because he did find her rather intriguing.

He materialized before the lout who was dragging her along against her will and the man drew up short in alarm.

"Look I don't want any trouble," the man said. "Step aside."

Itachi smiled coldly as he stared at the pair with impassive eyes. "No. The girl is mine."

They both stared at him in surprise, but it was the woman who spoke first. "I am not."

She really should have just kept quiet, he thought with a sigh. As it was, the other man gave him a smug look. "You heard the lady, get lost."

"How unfortunate for you that I rarely take orders," Itachi murmured, before his dark eyes bled to red, and he sent the man flying with a kick hard enough to kill him, his body colliding with a wall and actually denting it. Itachi reached out to grab the girl so she didn't get thrown as well.

She was ridiculously small, he felt like he might hurt her just holding her. He was startled as a surge of rage went through him at her carelessness, didn't she realize someone as fragile as she was should never be out at night alone? He glared down at her with a look that he knew made most people's minds turn to mush, but she returned his look with an irritated one of her own.

"Just because you are more attractive then he was, doesn't mean I'll cooperate with you any more then I was with him," she said in a matter of fact way that made him grit his teeth. "So why don't you just put me down and let me go home?"

Her words were hostile but at least she thought he was good looking. Not that it mattered; she wouldn't be able to resist him if he wanted to force the interaction. But he found the idea of coercing her to be distasteful. "Don't you know that most men don't mind a lack of cooperation?"

Chishitsu Maru blinked at the gorgeous man before her, trying to decide how threatening he actually was. He was rather tall, and because her body was pressed against his she could tell he was well built under the oversized, strange robe he wore. His eyes were unusual; large and dark; earlier they had appeared to take on a red cast but she had most likely imagined it.

Although he had rescued her from her assailant, he had displayed extreme force in doing so. He was obviously someone accustomed to dealing in violence, which most likely meant he was just as dangerous as the other man. In fact, judging by his collected demeanor and cool eyes, he was even more of a threat.

It didn't help that she was aware of his physical appeal. As a rule, she paid little attention to anything outside of her books. Maru was a historian and scholar; she rarely had anything to do with the present, preferring to spend her time dwelling in the past. As a result, she didn't leave her home unless she was going to work or shop. She almost never interacted with men; they seemed intimidated by her conservative appearance. The only ones that pursued her tended to be uncouth.

This man seemed to be equally rude, but he was much more pleasant to look at. When he'd announced that she was his, she'd felt an involuntary shiver of excitement and it had shocked her. At close range he was even more handsome, and she didn't like the way he seemed to make her lose all common sense.

He undoubtedly had that effect on many women, and she wasn't fool enough to believe she was special in receiving his attention. It was much more likely that he hadn't been able to find any other women in town at this time of night and so he was settling for what he thought was left.

"I suspect you would find that boring," she finally replied. "Particularly when there are many women who would be willing to cooperate with you."

Itachi studied her in silence; he instinctively knew she was not a woman to give herself away lightly. Normally such a fact would be unimportant to him, and he wasn't sure why he was hesitating over it now. Her words told him that she was not immune to him; she obviously thought him good looking enough to never lack for companionship. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to her; but there was something about her that stirred him; most likely her spirit. She was a truly odd creature.

He suddenly realized he didn't want to frighten her; there were other ways to seduce her besides direct physical coercion.

"But not you," he finally murmured, releasing her abruptly.

She blinked at him in confusion; he had seemed to be interested in her a moment before, but his manner clearly stated this was no longer the case. He had probably gotten a better look at her childlike face and changed his mind about wanting her. She should have felt relieved, but instead was aware of a vague sense of disappointment. He was indeed dangerous.

"Not me," she faintly agreed.

He flashed a smile at her as he stepped away and she was dazed by it. "I confess it's a first, miss…?"

Not a very subtle attempt at learning her name, but she let it pass since he'd just saved her. "Chishitsu Maru."

Purity seemed to suit her, he thought with a wry grin. Knowing he had to leave to lower her guard, he swept her a mocking bow and said, "A pleasure."

He was going to leave without telling her his name. She was so flustered by the realization that she blurted out, "That's it? You're not going to tell me who you are?"

He paused, surprised by her frankness. She was so very honest and spirited; it was like facing his polar opposite. He found himself wondering what she would be like as a lover. He somehow sensed she would be passionate. "Itachi."

He offered no last name, but she suspected she'd been fortunate to get even a first name out of him. His headband said he was of the Leaf village; or had been. So she simply smiled and said, "You have my thanks, Itachi-kun."

He wanted more then that, and he was going to get it. He tamped down a small surge of guilt as he waved farewell and quickly moved out of her line of sight. He alighted on the roof above her with every intention of following her home.

Maru stared out into the night thoughtfully. While Itachi had been present, it was difficult for her to think; a rarity in her life. She had never been so drawn to a man's appearance before. Now she wondered if she'd made a mistake letting him leave so easily. She hadn't been in an intimate relationship in years; she was too busy for one thing and besides that she hardly ever found men attractive. It had been her experience that many men were impulsive and uneducated; and she couldn't respect such individuals which in turn meant she was unable to find them attractive. Itachi had intrigued her enough she suspected she wouldn't have minded sleeping with him.

With a sigh of regret, she headed home.

Itachi followed her from the shadows, silently hopping from building to building. He paused at the one she lived at, and when a light came on in her apartment he hopped down onto one of her windowsills. He watched her shadow wander through the room; when she disappeared into another room he moved to that windowsill.

He was brought up short when her silhouette began to disrobe. As he observed the outline of her hands slide over her curves, he was struck by the sensuality of the situation. He had never really watched a woman disrobe before; generally he was stripping down himself while they were undressing. He had also never witnessed such a thing without the woman's knowledge. There was something very exciting about knowing she was naked mere inches away, and completely unaware of his presence.

His desire to possess her was intense, but he had to practice patience. He would wait for her to sleep, and then seduce her with the tuskuyomi so that she believed the whole thing was nothing more then a dream. He wanted a distraction, not a liability; and so it was important to make her believe any intimacy between them was nothing but a figment of her imagination.

Maru prepared for bed, undressing absent mindedly, her thoughts still on the handsome stranger who'd rescued her. She wasn't used to dwelling on such things, and was irritated that she couldn't put him from her mind. She stripped down to her panties, pulled on a shirt, turned off her bedroom light and then climbed into bed. She had a difficult time falling asleep; every time she closed her eyes she pictured a dark, knowing glance. As a result, it was rather late by the time sleep finally overtook her.

Itachi waited for some time after Maru's light was turned off; he wanted to be certain she was asleep before he began. When he finally made his way into her bedroom, he did so in absolute silence. She was sprawled across the bed, arms flung out and a complete opposite of the composed persona she wore while awake.

He was arrested by how peaceful she looked; and even more surprised at the fact that he cared about it at all. She was sleeping on her back, and even though she wore a shirt he could clearly see her nipples through it. A surge of lust tore at him, surprising him with its intensity. He hadn't wanted a woman so badly in some time; and this one hadn't even done anything to entice him.

He hesitated for a moment, considering the implications of desiring her so much, but in the end he decided it would lead to no harm. Desire was natural and it had been quite a while since he'd indulged in sex; that was all, nothing more. He leaned down and ran his fingers through her hair; touching her just enough to alert her to his presence on some subconscious level. As her eyes fluttered open, he focused his chi and activated the Mangekyo sharingan, channeling energy through his left eye and summoning the Tuskuyomi.

Maru was floating through the strangest dream. She had been standing beneath a dark sun that had embraced her with a warm fire, but then suddenly the world turned black and the sun became a great red moon in the sky. Everything around her took on a crimson cast, and she was standing in the middle of a great clearing, a gentle breeze ruffling her shirt and hair.

Without warning, Itachi appeared before her, dressed exactly as she remembered; only his eyes had taken on a truly strange cast; red and black and the pupil appeared to be trisected. She immediately blushed upon seeing him; not only because she was wearing practically nothing but also because she was embarrassed to even be dreaming about him. He seemed to sense her thoughts and smiled in a way that set her blood racing.

He approached her slowly; clearly not wanting to startle her, and she watched him with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. He didn't speak when he stopped before her, mere inches separating them. The silence was heavy, and it took all of her willpower to look up and meet his haunting eyes. He had leaned down and was closer then she'd realized, her lips nearly touched his at that moment and she was surprised by the depth of her attraction to this man.

His eyes flashed with amusement and then slowly slid down the length of her body, growing darker as they did. "So lovely," he whispered in a compelling voice that seemed to ring in her ears. "You deserve to be worshiped; let me give you pleasure."

She blinked at him, startled by his words and persuasive tone; she had the feeling he rarely pleaded for anything. Of course, this was her dream after all, and he would do as she wished. She supposed she should feel a bit more concerned about wanting a man so much she would recreate him in her mind, but she found she didn't care.

She wanted him to touch her. "Yes."

Itachi was relieved when she granted her permission; he had been hard pressed not to touch her from the instant he entered her mind. He had never really used the tuskuyomi for seduction; it was something he'd always wanted to try but had never needed to employ before. It put considerable strain on his eye and tended to leave him a bit drained so he hadn't tried it since the need didn't exist. However this girl had resisted his physical charms in person; and so at last he felt justified in using it.

He stepped closer to Maru so that their bodies made contact, and then he leaned down and kissed her. His lips slid over hers gently, asking permission to enter; and she complied. His tongue swept inside to taste her and the softness of the moment faded, rapidly replaced by something much more demanding. His body had already been reacting to touching hers, but the kiss sent him spiraling into a dangerous state of arousal; he was so hard he was throbbing. If he wanted to win her over, he knew he had to slow down.

To that end, he broke off physical contact and moved away. It didn't help very much, because he was clearly able to see that her nipples had hardened in response to his kiss and the sight was decidedly erotic. He fought the urge to take them into his mouth, focusing instead on something more insidious that would help him maintain his control. He gestured with his hands and her arms slowly rose in the air; she glanced at them in surprise and quite suddenly found herself sprawled out on her bed with her hands bound to the headboard.

Maru couldn't believe she was forward enough to fantasize about bondage, but here she was bound to a bed in her dream. She didn't have much time to reflect on it though, as almost immediately she felt hands stroking her skin. She glanced up, expecting Itachi to be on the bed with her, but he wasn't. Instead he was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her with those vibrant eyes. And still she felt hands touching her all over; the curve of her breast; the small of her back, the length of her legs; the side of her cheek. Somehow he was touching her everywhere at once, and all the time he was watching her with eyes that seemed to grow darker by the moment.

Sparks of pleasure surged through her body where his phantom hands stroked; and a steady tension flooded through her, building with each caress. Her breasts were swollen and when they were touched she moaned. It was incredible, being stimulated so many places simultaneously. The pleasure grew; she locked eyes with her dream lover and saw he was leaning against the foot of the bed with an almost desperate look on his face. Their eyes locked and he licked his lips. The barest of pressure against her clit sent her into a spinning arc of release; she hadn't been touched in years and the orgasm she experienced was tremendous.

Maru collapsed back against the headboard, slightly sweating and panting for air. Itachi had underestimated the effect of using tuskuyomi to bring pleasure, he'd been forced to watch her writhe while he touched her without really doing so and it had been torturous; building his own need until he was in pain. When she had looked at him, her arousal so obvious, his knees had nearly given out on him. He'd deliberately sent her into orgasm but it had been a mistake, holding eye contact while she came for him had shattered his control.

He was over her on the bed before she had recovered; his hold on the tuskuyomi was almost gone. She stared up at him with sleepy eyes and he groaned, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

She laughed and replied, "I am anything but sexy normally, you just turn me on so much I can't help but react."

Her words turned his blood to fire; he couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to touch her with more then his mind, and his voice was harsh as he muttered, "Enough. Give yourself to me."

Still thinking it all a dream, she gasped, "Yes."

It was all the permission he needed. Itachi released the tuskuyomi and leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was hot, sending their already heightened senses into a maelstrom of sensation. He needed to feel her skin under his so he tore off his robe, having no patience for unbuttoning it at the moment. He yanked her shirt up so her breasts were bared and lowered his head to lick the nipples that had been taunting him for what seemed like an eternity.

Maru gasped as his warm mouth closed over her aching flesh; she instinctively arched upward, shoving her nipple further into his mouth. Her passionate response made him groan in agony and he grinded his hips against hers. Every inch of him was hard and she reveled in the power of his body. She was so enthralled she didn't notice the fact that she was no longer in a clearing but her own bedroom; and the eerie black and red cast terrain from her dream had vanished.

Itachi delighted in her smooth skin and soft curves, the feel and taste of her was intoxicating. He hadn't wanted to lose himself in another person since he was a boy; this was strangely reminiscent of his first time only he knew it was going to be better because they seemed to feed off one another's desire. That, and he had far more experience and control as a man then he'd ever had as a boy.

He reached down to lightly stroke the seam of her panties and was startled to find she was already wet; the foreplay from the tuskuyomi had apparently gotten her more then ready for him. He smiled grimly as the control he prided himself on having nearly flew out the door. She was one arousing package.

When Itachi slipped a finger inside her followed by another, Maru thought she might die, it felt that good. He was gentle but persistent, delicately preparing her for sex. She was tight because it had been some time since she'd had intercourse, and he gritted his teeth over the feeling of her warmth so tightly cinched around his fingers. Their bodies were both humming with anticipation. He teased her by not setting up a definite rhythm, but just being touched in such a way was enough to get her off; and when she came for him this time he had a much more graphic reaction as she clenched around his fingers.

His penis was starting to leak in his underwear; he didn't want to leave her for a second but he wanted to be inside her even more. He reluctantly withdrew, and hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes. Her eyes fluttered open as his hands drew her panties off, and he paused, captivated by the hungry look in them.

So damn sexy, he thought to himself. She was dangerous. He wasn't even going to try resisting her, but he had the presence of mind to understand how addictive such a responsive woman could be. It was good that he was leaving in the morning; that he had something very important in his life to keep him from staying here, an obligation which could not be set aside. Otherwise, this woman might own him.

"Could you hurry please," she whispered; her voice uneven and incredibly sensual. "I need you inside me."

His stomach clenched in reaction and he gave her a naughty smile. "Then by all means, have me."

He landed on top of her with more force then he'd intended, but she said the hottest things to him and he really couldn't help himself. Feeling so much of her bare skin against his was maddening. He wrapped her legs around his waist and easily slid into her. They gasped in unison as he penetrated her by inches, the feeling was indescribable but from that very moment it was a study in willpower for him to last.

He withdrew from her as much as he could bear before sliding back in, and he was rewarded by a breathy sigh in his ear.

"That's so good," she encouraged him, arching up to meet another thrust.

Itachi laughed shakily and kissed her because he had to; he wasn't about to disgrace himself by getting off so early. Of course, kissing her was also rather erotic; in fact just about anything she did was a turn on at the moment and he was fighting an uphill battle to maintain his sanity.

What he was doing to her felt wonderful; his body was nothing short of magnificent and Maru wanted to feel every inch of it. She had made him absolutely perfect in her dream. He was in excellent condition, and he used that strength to pleasure her in a way that left her dazed. She'd never had sex so good.

"More," she demanded, and he groaned in her ear but obediently complied; thrusting harder and faster. She would have slid across the bed, but he held her anchored in place with his hands on her hips.

Itachi went up on his knees, hauling her up so she was sprawled back over his arms. He held her that way and began to kiss her breasts as he continued to move inside her. Maru was so sensitized at this point that she flew into the abyss of ecstasy again, her body nearly curling in on itself as she orgasmed. Itachi felt her contract, and the sudden increase in pressure caught him off guard. She was so tight; he felt a ripple of reaction crawl up his shaft and straight into his spine. It just felt too good. He lost control and crushed her to him, thrusting into her so hard she cried out in surprise.

He came so hard he didn't hear her, everything in the world vanishing beneath a staggering onslaught of pleasure. When he came to his senses, he had her crushed beneath him on the bed. He quickly rolled off of her, pulling her across his chest instead. He closed his eyes, trying to slow down his breathing; embarrassed that he hadn't been able to last very long.

"That was wonderful, but what else could I expect from my dream man," she sleepily whispered.

Itachi went still beneath Maru; startled by how much her words hurt. He had gone out of his way to make her think this was nothing but make believe, and yet now he didn't like the thought of being relegated to imaginary in her mind. Particularly since he had the feeling he was never going to forget her.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to offer her. He carried too many scars from his life, and he had to atone for the innocent people he'd killed. And even more importantly, he had to save his brother. With a sigh of regret, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Thank you, I could say the same."

When she drifted off to sleep, he got up and dressed. He paused to study her in the moonlight, memorizing every inch of her. Just looking at her was causing his body to heat up; as he'd thought she was indeed addictive. He spun away to leave her, but hesitated at her door. For some reason, he needed something to remember her by.

On the table in her kitchen was a scarf she'd been wearing earlier. He tore off the end of it, and then did the same to his robe. Even though he knew he should let her believe everything had been a dream, he couldn't quite do it. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to hurt her or he didn't want to hurt himself.

He tucked his half of the scarf into his shirt; and then tied the piece of his robe to the piece of the scarf remaining, twisting it into a love knot. He left it for her to find in the morning. And then, without a backward glance, Itachi walked out of her life.


End file.
